


Послание в стене (The Letter in the Wall )

by Grethen



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grethen/pseuds/Grethen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Письмо, найденное строителями за зеркалом в ванной комнате дома на Бейкер стрит 221Б и датированное 1888-м годом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Послание в стене (The Letter in the Wall )

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Letter in the Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/275740) by [maskedfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedfangirl/pseuds/maskedfangirl). 



> Переведено в рамках свободного участия на Шерлок-Санту 2011/12

Здравствуйте, миссис Хадсон.  
Наверное, вы не ожидали найти в стене за зеркалом этот конверт и удивляетесь, как он туда попал. Полагаю, вы уже познакомились с его содержимым и поняли, как давно он хранится, и теперь гадаете, как он оказался адресованным вам. Я постараюсь по мере сил ответить на все вопросы, хотя задача не из легких.  
Вам пишет Джон Уотсон, тот самый Джон, которого вы знаете. Если строители пришли вовремя, значит, мы с Шерлоком пропали около недели назад. Скорее всего, к вам уже заходил инспектор Лестрейд. Простите, что заставили вас волноваться. Вы всегда заботились о нас... Правда, мы это очень ценим.  
Миссис Хадсон, дело в том, что я оставил этот конверт в стене в июле 1888-го, когда последняя хозяйка дома решила переоборудовать ванную комнату. Подумать только, 1888-й. Ставить эту дату по-прежнему странно, хотя за прошедший год с небольшим я мог бы привыкнуть к новому времени. Миссис Хадсон, я отойду налить чая, не хотите последовать моему примеру? Мы могли бы представить, что беседуем за чашкой чая, как в старые времена. Мне не хватает этих разговоров (и телепередач. Только никому об этом не говорите).  
Ну что, вы налили чай? Отлично, тогда продолжим. В Уайтчепеле у Шерлока началось помешательство на неком “Докторе”. Мы расследовали исчезновение хозяйки магазина и ее помощницы, которые пропали после его закрытия. Судя по всему, кроме них, все было на своих местах. Двери были заперты, а вход в кладовую перегорожен изнутри. Это казалось необъяснимым — как раз то, что любил Шерлок. Место преступления рисовало душераздиращую картину: валяющиеся в беспорядке на полу сумки и платки — следы лихорадочного побега от входа к относительной безопасности кладовой; дверь, наспех заставленная мебелью и ящиками. Прибывшая полиция обнаружила в углу все еще работающий телевизор, передававший картинку с камер наблюдения. Возможно, женщины следили за тем, кто на них напал, надеясь улучить момент и убежать. Увы, у них ничего не вышло.  
Молодой человек хозяйки магазина заверял, что у нее не было врагов. Под давлением он сломался и упомянул, что с ней искал встречи некий “Доктор” — чудаковатый мужчина с растрепанными волосами. Он отирался у ее дома и настройчиво пытался о чем-то предупредить.  
Услышав это, Шерлок сложил ладони горкой и уперся в них подбородком. По пути к шоссе в его глазах появился хорошо знакомый мне огонек, который зажигал его взгляд всегда, когда перед нами открывалась очередное запутанное дело.  
— Доктор, — повторил Шерлок. В его улыбке было что-то от хищника. — Я слышал о нем.  
— В смысле? — Должен признаться, к этому времени я уже думал о том, что заказать на ужин, и был не слишком внимателен. — Докторов пруд пруди. Я тоже доктор.  
— Конечно, Джон, ты — один из докторов. А он — единственный. Тот самый Доктор.  
Я спросил, как это поможет в расследовании, но Шерлок ничего не ответил. Он устремил взгляд вдаль, на прозрачное закатное небо, а через секунду сорвался с места, на ходу доставая телефон. Мне оставалось только броситься следом.  
Нам так и не удалось найти пропавшую продавщицу и ее помощницу — как я понимаю теперь, у нас не было шанса. Но вы знаете Шерлока — когда ему придет что-то в голову, он не отступится, пока не дойдет до конца.  
Первые сорок восемь часов с начала расследования проходили как обычно: допрос свидетелей без разрешения отдела, бессонные ночи, мои неудачные попытки заставить Шерлока съесть что-нибудь, когда все стало указывать на то, что след остыл. Единственным ключом к разгадке оставался тот самый Доктор. Его странное появление было сложно связать с текущим делом. Разумеется, Шерлок не прекращал о нем думать.  
На третий день после исчезновения девушек Шерлок раздобыл десятки ссылок на Доктора — от записей в блогах до размазанных фотографий на форумах для жертв похищений инопланетян. В сообщениях рассказывалось о всевозможных катастрофах и исчезновениях, и в каждом фигурировал этот самый Доктор. Казалось, что беды и несчастья идут с ним рука об руку.  
— Пришельцы? Неужели, — заметил я, когда Шерлок приколол к стене гостиной первые распечатанные посты.  
— Люди не в своем уме могут быть наблюдательными, Джон, — ответил он. — И если исключить все невозможное, то, что останется...  
— Знаю, знаю, — я потер переносицу. — То есть... Инопланетяне теперь не входят в “невозможное”?  
Сверкнув глазами, Шерлок c воодушевлением шагнул прочь от дивана и схватил со стола папку. Выудив две стопки снимков, он заставил меня их просмотреть. В первой пачке были копии писем, написанных мелким убористым почерком на пожелтевших от времени страницах. Все были подписаны именем пропавшей хозяйки магазина. Все были датированы началом 30-х годов.  
— Итак, у них с пропавшей одинаковые имена, — заметил я, дочитав первое письмо. Сейчас я не смог бы вспомнить ее имя даже под угрозой смерти. За прошедший год с небольшим я забыл столько когда-то необходимых вещей, что иногда кажусь самому себе незнакомцем.  
— Она и есть наша пропавшая, — Шерлок вырос у меня за спиной, еще немного — и его подбородок уперся бы мне в плечо.  
— Посмотри! — он стал указывать на ключевые отрывки. — Здесь: тот же почерк, что и в записях в магазине. Здесь: обрати внимание на язык. Без сомнения современная речь. Тут: “Keep calm and carry on” - впервые опубликовано в 1939-м.  
— И благодаря блогам стало популярным в последние пару лет, — сказал я, склонясь над отрывком. — Даже слишком популярным.  
Кажется, Шерлока удивила эта ремарка. Наверное, он был так занят расследованиями, что не заметил, как вы с моей помощью украсили прихожую.  
— Кроме того, — Шерлок выдернул листы у меня из рук и нашел следующий блок, черно-белые фотографии. — У нас есть снимки с камер наблюдения. Именно за этим следили наши жертвы, когда заперлись в кладовой.  
На снимке был запечатлен торговый зал. Камера снимала входную дверь, видом из-за прилавка  
У двери были поставлены три скульптуры, статуи ангелов с расправленными крыльями и прижатыми к лицу ладонями, словно ангелы рыдали. Я взял следующую фотографию. На ней статуи оказались ближе к прилавку. Я взял следующую фотографию. Статуи стояли прямо перед ним. Теперь они были расположены по-другому, самая ближняя скульптура была обращена к камере по-прежнему скрытым в ладонях лицом.  
— Я ничего не понимаю, — признался я. Когда Шерлок сжал меня за запястье, я понял, что у меня дрожат руки.  
— Я тоже, — едва слышно ответил он.  
Я до сих пор помню тепло того прикосновения. Шерлок казался якорем в мире безумия. Он быстро забрал бумаги и расжал пальцы. Меня все еще трясло.  
За неделю вся стена в квартире оказалась облеплена распечатками записей и смазанных фотографий того, кого называли Доктором. Почти всегда на заднем фоне виднелась полицейская будка.  
— Словно в страшной сказке, — сказал Шерлок, продолжая изучать бумаги на стене. — Приходит Доктор и кто-нибудь умирает.  
Шерлок перестал спать, только иногда сдавался требованиям организма и на час отключался на диване. Чтобы заставить его что-нибудь проглотить, мне приходилось прятать модем (Как же сейчас не хватает интернета!). Я уже начал думать, что теряю Шерлока, но тут Лестрейд принес новое дело. Они были похожи с первым случаем как две капли воды. Исчезновение из запертой квартиры — на этот раз пропал мужчина. Ключи от двери все еще лежали в блюдечке у входа, мобильник валялся на полу. На экране была открыта смс с незнакомого номера.  
Там было следующее: “Они здесь. Не моргай. Беги”  
Я помню, как сжались губы Шерлока, когда он поднял незапертое окно в спальне и перегнулся через подоконник пятого этажа.  
— Они все еще здесь, — сказал он мне. — Ждут снаружи.  
Я не стал проверять. Как бы я ни боялся, что мой друг начал сходить с ума, еще страшнее было бы убедиться, что он прав.  
Когда мы уходили с места преступления, Шерлок то и дело нервно оборачивался. Мне редко когда доводилось видеть его настолько взволнованным. Встав рядом с ним, я позволил себе заглянуть за угол. На выступе у окна я заметил каменные изваяния, развернутые в нашу сторону.  
— Необходимо найти Доктора, — сказал Шерлок вечером. — Все дело в нем.  
Вскоре он уже прочесывал нераскрытые случаи пропажи людей за последние пять лет — все, до чего ему позволил добраться инспектор Лестрейд. Видели бы вы, во что в итоге превратилась гостиная! Как будто в ней взорвалась бомба из бумаг. Шерлок занял все свободные поверхности распечатками случаев, которые могли вывести нас на Доктора.  
Когда я вернулся домой в тот злополучный день, Шерлок сидел на полу, словно сам стал каменным изваянием. Вокруг него простиралось царство вещественных доказательств. От них не было никакого прока. Под глазами у Шерлока были круги.  
Я прошел мимо разбросанных бумаг и сел на корточки рядом с Шерлоком. Потянув за край рубахи, я стал умолять его остановиться. Он ничего не ответил, настолько погруженный в свои мысли, что его лицо потеряло всякое выражение. Я не мог больше видеть этого и ушел, поужинав в одиночестве в тайском ресторане, который так нравился нам обоим, и оставался за столиком, пока мысли не пришли в порядок и сердце не успокоилось.  
Я не знаю, как описать то, что произошло потом. Мне кажется, я никогда не смогу найти правильных слов. Сейчас я просто перечислю факты, а вы можете толковать их так, как сочтете нужным.  
Когда я вернулся на Бейкер стрит, уже стемнело и поток машин начал редеть. Я уже собирался зайти к нам в 221-й дом, когда заметил на углу какую-то конструкцию, которой не было там раньше. В темноте трудно было разглядеть цвет, но я моментально узнал, что это. Несколько недель мне приходилось ходить мимо развешанных по стенам изображений этой полицейской будки. У ее дверей стоял худой мужчина со всклоченными волосами и смотрел на меня.  
У меня зазвонил телефон.  
Я развернулся, оглядел улицу и увидел их: на крышах по другую сторону дороги виднелись фигуры статуй, которых не было там раньше. Я бросился ко входу.  
Шерлок скрючился за журнальным столиком с моим ноутбуком на коленях. Он выглядел необычайно сосредоточенным.  
— На следующий день после исчезновения хозяйки магазина пропал один из офицеров отдела, — зачастил он. Я едва мог разобрать слова. — Не пришел на работу, в последний раз его видели за осмотром улик. Лестрейд переслал мне записи камер наблюдения, скорее всего они были последним, что видел офицер перед исчезновением. Я пересмотрел их пять раз. Стоило связать с записью из кладовой, и дело все стало ясно. Взгляни Джон, только посмотри. Ее глаза! Помехи на записи! “Не моргай” — наконец-то понятно, что это значит. Скульптуры начинали двигаться, когда женщины моргали, понимаешь? Кем бы они ни были, что бы они ни делали с людьми, они способны на это только когда за ними никто не наблюдает.  
Мы смотрели на три сгорбленные статуи и испуганные лица девушек на экране ноутбука, когда в комнате распахнулось окно и возникли статуи ангелов. В приглушенном свете они казались всего лишь темными силуэтами. Две стояли у окна, одна — возле журнального столика, всего в шаге от нас. Я отпрянул и упал в стоявшее за мной кресло, Шерлок вскочил на ноги. На мгновение все замерло, словно окаменев. Шерлок позвал меня, потом еще раз, громче.  
Наверное, мы моргнули одновременно.  
Когда я открыл глаза, ангелы нависали над нами с угрожающе поднятыми руками. Было видно их разъяренные лица-маски. Миссис Хадсон, я не могу их описать. Теперь они преследуют меня в кошмарах вместе с воспоминаниями об Афганистане. Один из ангелов скалилися прямо в лицо Шерлоку, стиснув его воротник в каменной хватке.  
— Джон, — позвал Шерлок. Таким же преувеличенно спокойным голосом он говорил несколькими месяцами раньше в бассейне. — Беги.  
Я поднялся на ноги и стал рядом с ним, до рези тараща глаза.  
— Нет. Без тебя я никуда не пойду.  
Шерлок протянул руку, продолжая смотреть на статую перед собой. Я моргнул.  
Я лежал в каком-то переулке. На мне по-прежнему были джинсы и куртка. В воздухе стоял нестерпимый запах навоза, дыма и копоти, от которых я закашлялся. В фильмах о путешествиях во времени персонажи всегда узнают о реальности из даты в газетном заголовке. Мне это не понадобилось. Я понял, что больше не в привычном мне Лондоне по запаху в воздухе.  
Мои опасения подтвердил лежащий рядом и по-прежнему сжимающий мое запястье человек.  
— Не меньше столетия, — вполголоса произнес он, изучая соседнюю стену. — Викторианская кладка, положена в последние десять лет. От 1870-х до 1890-х.  
Некоторое время мы продолжали лежать, не шевелясь, слушая звуки чужого города за стеной. Потом Шерлок прошептал, что перестал искать Доктора. Он так и не отпустил моей руки.  
Я в последний раз проверил телефон перед тем, как мы сбыли все, что имело ценность, чтобы раздобыть денег. Последним было сообщение с незнакомого номера: “Устоявшееся событие. Ничего не могу с этим поделать. Простите”.  
Боюсь, дальше будет совсем не интересно. Благодаря необычайному уму Шерлока нам удалось кое-чего добиться. Во-первых, мы остались жить в доме 221Б на Бейкер стрит (хозяйка оказалась не настолько любезной, как вы, но все же помогает содержать квартиру в порядке). Я поступил на работу в местную хирургию по документам, которые для меня подделал Шерлок. Чтобы заработать денег на оплату квартиры, Шерлок стал заниматься платными расследованиями. Мы оба оказались лишены привычных инструментов, и вокруг не осталось никого, кто бы мог понять цитаты из фильмов, но мы справляемся. Сводим концы с концами — иногда мне кажется, что даже лучше. Шерлок жаждет признания, и вы можете представить, как легко этого добиться современному человеку, когда вокруг него в лучшем случае — инспекторы из Скотланд Ярда, не обладающие и десятой долей знаний Лестрейда и его команды.  
Я начал записывать облагороженные варианты самых интересных расследований. К ним проявили интерес, и я с радостью могу признаться, что некоторые из моих рассказов даже опубликовали. Стоило бы расцеловать моего психолога за то, что она когда-то предложила мне начать вести блог.  
Я сообщил псевдоним, под которым собирался публиковаться, Шерлоку, и он сначала подбледнел как полотно, а потом разразился громким хохотом, который вполне мог бы выбить стекла. Я смотрел на него в недоумении, а он схватил меня за рубашку и прижал к себе.  
— Знаешь, — проговорил он, уткнувшись носом мне в шею, — у нас дома было полное собрание сочинений этого автора. Моя мать была без ума от него и назвала нас с братом в честь двух персонажей.  
У меня по спине пробежал холодок, ноги подкосились, и мы оба грохнулись на пол. Мы смеялись, вцепившись в одежду друг друга, не в силах остановиться, словно на месте преступления. Ни один из нас не признался в этом вслух, но мы оба точно знали точно, что никогда больше не вернемся назад. Наша жизнь стала порочным кругом. С той самой минуты, когда Шерлок оторвался от микроскопа в лаборатории и спросил у меня: “Афганистан или Ирак” (это было ровно год — или сто двадцать года назад) наша судьба была предрешена.  
Наверное, во всем было виновато потрясение от неожиданно открывшейся правды или начинающаяся паника. Я сидел на полу, сжимая Шерлока, как будто от этого зависела моя жизнь, а потом поцеловал его.  
Я смеюсь, представляя, каким, должно быть, стало при этих словах лицо. Наверное, сидя в кресле у камина с письмом в руках, вы не сдержались и воскликнули вслух: “Наконец-то!” Знаю, мне нужно было раньше прислушаться к вашим советам и сделать первый шаг. Прежде я старался гнать подобные мысли из головы, думая, что все испорчу. Шерлок говорит, что меня должно больше беспокоить, что отношения с мужчиной попадают под викторианский запрет содомии, а не возможный неловкий разрыв с соседом по комнате. Разумеется, он прав, но я все же иногда волнуюсь из-за этого. Шерлок — единственная моя связь с домом.  
Шерлок не хочет мне ничего рассказывать об авторе, которым так прониклась его мать. Он только уверил, что оба главных героя остались живы и смогли прожить порядочную часть двадцатого века. Когда я начинаю волноваться, Шерлок сжимает мне плечо и шепчет: “Пчелы”. У него засела в голове мысль в старости обосноваться вместе в Суссексе и заниматься разведением пчел. Это напоминание всегда вызывает у меня улыбку. И с чего бы пчелы? Не имею ни малейшего понятия.  
Шерлок передает, что хранит, вернее, хранил внутри черепа в комнате небольшую сумму про запас. Это должно покрыть квартплату за несколько месяцев. Эти деньги теперь ваши.  
В конверт вложены письма для моей сестры Гарри, инспектора Лестрейда и старшего брата Шерлока Майкрофта. Пожалуйста, проследите, чтобы они дошли до адресатов. Прилагаю также книгу с моим первым напечатанным рассказом. Шерлок утверждает, что в 2011-м году за первое издание дадут приличную сумму. Сомневаюсь, что через сто лет мои истории еще будут кому-нибудь интересны, хотя люди действительно обожают детективы.  
Вот, он меня зовет. Наверное, на это можно закончить.Мы в безопасности и счастливы. Не беспокойтесь за нас.  
Надеюсь, переделка ванной идет успешно. Синяя плитка, которую вы мне показывали, будет отлично смотреться и с одними, и с другими обоями.

Искренне ваш,  
доктор Джон Х. Уотсон.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор предполагает, что во вселенной “Шерлока” рассказы Конан-Дойля не достигли той популярности, что в настоящем мире, т.к. их ни разу не упоминают с экрана.


End file.
